Springtrap (FNaF 3)
Springtrap (also known as a withered Spring Bonnie with William Afton inside of it) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and returns in the Ultimate Custom Night. He is a massively-damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit hybrid. Appearance Springtrap is a greenish-yellow springlock suit holding the corpse of William Afton. He used to be yellow but decayed over the years. He is a dark green in color, with yellow/green eyes resembling those of a human being. Springtrap's body is heavily tattered, especially his torso and arms that expose his human flesh. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing in their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. He also appears to wear a black button on his torso, referencing to his past occupation at Fredbear's Family Diner as Spring-Bonnie. He has two sets of teeth, one on the bottom and one on the top. His ears are broken, mainly the right one, which is missing the rest of it. His eyes are larger than the regular animatronics. Gameplay Like the other few animatronics, Springtrap will sneak through the Air Vents to attack the player. The player has to track him down on their Vent Monitor. Unlike the others, Springtrap moves in a silent manner, in which the player will have to check if his face appears at the front vent. Closing the vent door will send Springtrap back to his original position. If not, he'll proceed to jumpscare the player. Audio Trivia * Springtrap was programmed together with Molten Freddy and Ennard at 40%. * It's clearly unknown how Springtrap changed his appearance during the events of Pizzeria Simulator, ''although it's possible he salvaged some animatronic parts to repair himself after being damaged in the burning of Fazbear's Fright. * Springtrap is one of the 5 animatronics that climbs into the central vent, the others being Withered Chica, Mangle, Ennard, and Molten Freddy. * Springtrap, along with (possibly) Golden Freddy, are the only animatronics that presumably originate from '''Fredbear's Family Diner'. * Springtrap's groans are actually edited from alpaca noises. * In his jumpscare, part of his left arm clips through itself. * In the FNaF 3-themed version of The Ultimate Office, Springtrap can be seen standing near the window, but he is only for decoration and won't harm the player. There is a chance that Springtrap in the central vent will appear at the same time as his non-lethal counterpart. This is the only instance in the game in which an incarnation of an individual character (the FNaF 3 incarnation) is seen with the same version of themself at the same time. (This doesn't count William Afton, since he is the FNaF 6 incarnation) Gallery Renders 5fa.png|Render of Springtrap standing in the Office (FNaF 3 version) Springtrap Juimpscare.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare. Springtrap Head Demo.png|Springtrap's headshot on the Vent Monitor (also used in the UCN Troll Game.) 851.png|Springtrap in the vent in the office before attacking. 11e.png|Springtrap's eye that he shoots in the UCN troll game. Springtrap Corpse Head DEMO.png|Springtrap's (FNaF 3) head in the UCN Troll Game. SpringtrapBTS.jpg|Springtrap in one of the 2nd anniversary teasers along with William Afton (notice the bone hand on the bottom left). 17279_FNAF_-_Ultimate_Group.jpg|Springtrap as he appears on the Ultimate Group poster. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser5.jpg|Springtrap in the Vents along with Mangle, Withered Chica, and Molten Freddy in one of the UCN Steam teasers. Custom Night DEMO Ending.png|Springtrap's face peering out of the middle vent, in the UCN Troll Game's ending screen. Navigation Category:FNaF 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Bonnie Category:Springtrap Category:Nonspeaking Category:Humans